1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to recreational equipment and methods for play of organized games.
2. Background Information
The present invention relates to an octahedron ball game device and method of using the same, for playing a ball game indoors and/or outdoors. It is configured to provide a new form of athletic enjoyment for children and adults of all ages.
This playing ball of the present invention differs from balls of the prior artxe2x80x94the configuration of the former causing it to behave in an erratic, unpredictable, flip flopping manner when it is put into play as hereafter described.
The invention comprises a body member having eight flat, triangular faces formed therein substantially as an octahedron. While the flat, triangular faces are congruent to each other, the dihedral angles formed where the faces meet are not congruent. This is because the cord length from apex to apex to apex, less a desired radius on all edges, or any combination thereof, is not equal. The body member may be hollow or it may be solid, and it may be constructed of materials that vary in their resiliency from substantially firm materials to substantially resilient materials.
Each flat, triangular face may include indicia therein or include some form of color coding. The configuration of the present invention enables it to travel in a rather erratic and unpredictable pattern, unlike the patterns which are attained with a spherical ball. When movement of the ball has come to a completion, the ball will come to rest on one of its eight flat surfaces.
Interesting new games and new competitions can come from new playthings and special balls. The present ball introduces a new challenging, unpredictable game for the enjoyment of the users.
The prior art is known to include that invention entitled PROJECTILE HAVING INDENTED SURFACE AREAS: (U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,971 issued to Bobbie S. Harvey) embodiments of which comprise a body member having a spherical shape with six equally-sized indentations therein with each indentation having an annular rim and having raised indicia on the spherical surface inside the rim and further having a dimple formed on the spherical surface thereof which is used for amusement.
Another prior art invention is that of a BOUNCING CUBE, (U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,408 issued to Jeff D. Myers) which comprises a spherical ball of high density material forming the center of the cube which comprises identical sides and comprises low density material which buckles under impact causing the spherical ball in the cube to react to the impact and respond as a ball.
Also known is the MULTI SURFACE BOUNCING SOLID (U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,665 issued to Jeff D. Myers) which is a nonspherical object, that responds on impact and rebounds a spherical ball, or a size ranging from one to four inches in length and weighing approximately a pound.
Further, BALL GAME DEVICE AND METHOD OF USING THE SAME, (U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,782 issued to Jerry P. Maley) is a ball game device and method of using the same comprising a spherical body made of a resilient material and dimensioned to be kicked or struck on a playing surface either indoors or outdoors. The spherical body has eight equally-sized faces all of which are generally flat-surfaced for resting upon the surface. Each face has indicia displayed there upon which describes and displays an outcome in a baseball game. Base members have words displayed thereon which correspond or are synonyms to the indicia displayed on the spherical body. The face facing upwardly on the surface after the spherical body comes to rest on the surface upon being struck, kicked or rolled by the user determines the fate of the user in the ball game.
Further still, PLAYING BALL (U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,827 issued to James H. Bergland) is a playing ball for kicking, throwing, spinning, rolling, and combinations of these having an outer skin formed by three geometric portions, a central cylindrical disc having a diameter of about nine units of measurement and a pair or flanking dome shaped parabolic portions connected to the cylindrical central portion and both of the domes on the same principal axis as the cylindrical center portion and smoothly connected thereto.
None of these prior known devices or methods of use thereof show or suggest a playing recreational ball device having an octahedron shape with the unpredictable versatility and enjoyment range as in the presently described device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel ball-like device for recreational use, the configuration of which both causes its erratic progression over a playing surface when propelled during a game, thereby increasing the inherent entertainment through use of the device, but which further, because of multiple indicia on a like number of faces, only one of which comes to rest atop the ball-like device when it comes to rest on a ground surface, affords use in games in which the random occurrence of a particular indicia affects the progression of the game and facilitates more interesting and complicated games than would conventional, spherical game balls.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which consists of eight flat, triangular surfaces and is capable of coming to rest on any one of these triangular surfaces but wherein the statistical odds of the ball coming to rest on any one triangular surface is relatively small.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an amusement device, which produces an unusual pattern of movement whenever it is put into play.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device, which can include indicia on a plurality of flat surfaces, the indicia being kept free from interference with the movement of the ball.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is easy to kick and grip for throwing, but that, because of its configuration, is difficult to kick or throw in a straight line.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device, which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and attractive in appearance.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to readers from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings. The present invention relates to a ball game device and method of using the same, which comprises an octahedron body preferably made of a resilient material such as a low density, spongy foam-like material, rubber, plastic, or the like and which has eight equally-sized faces. For rendering the ball device suitable for field use as involves kicking, passing, etc., the ball is of a size which approximates that of an American regulation football (never substantially less, but, for certain embodiments, somewhat larger).
The faces of the octahedron body are flat-surfaced and have edges and corners that are rounded to substantially prevent injury to the player/user and also to prevent the edges and corners from tearing. Each face of the octahedron body has indicia thereon, which describes the results of a particular player""s turn. The faces are color-coded and can have the symbols 0 (xe2x80x9coutxe2x80x9d), S (strike), H (xe2x80x9chome runxe2x80x9d), 1 (xe2x80x9cfirst basexe2x80x9d), 2 (xe2x80x9csecond basexe2x80x9d), 3 (xe2x80x9cthird basexe2x80x9d), 4 (xe2x80x9cfourth basexe2x80x9d) displayed on them. The octahedron body is dimensioned and adapted to be kicked, rolled, or thrown in some fashion by a player/user and is allowed to tumble on a flat surface, either indoors or outdoors, such as a playground or gymnasium.
This ball game combines many of the characteristics of baseball, soccer, conventional kickball, and the rolling of dice. The game is played similarly to a conventional kickball game, except the outcome for the offensive player/user in this game is determined by what is displayed on the face of the octahedron body, which is facing upward relative to the surface after the octahedron body stops tumbling. If a particular color is facing upward, on a two color octahedron body, after the octahedron body has stopped tumbling, the offensive player/user would be awarded a specific predetermined result. For example, orange could represent a hit and yellow could represent a strike. If a particular number or letter is facing upward on the octahedron body after the octahedron body has stopped tumbling, the offensive player/user would be awarded the results of that particular number or letter. For example, if the number 2 were facing upward, the offensive player/user would try to make it to second base before a player from the defensive team could get the offensive player/user out. If the letter H was facing upward, the offensive player/user would try to make it to home plate before a player from the defensive team could get the offensive player/user out.
There are two teams that compete against each other. The team with the highest score at the end of the game wins. The field of play is 360 degrees with no out of bounds. There are a total of five bases, which includes home plate, first base, second base, third base, and fourth base. The first, second, third, and fourth bases form a square playing field with home plate directly in the middle of all four bases.
After an offensive player/user has kicked the ball, that offensive player/user will immediately begin to run from home plate to first base, second base and so on until returning to the home plate again and receiving one point. The players in the outfield, or defensive players, are not allowed to touch the octahedron ball until it has come to a complete and motionless stop. Once this has occurred, a player from the defensive team must yell out the symbol or color that is facing upward on the octahedron ball in relation to the surface that the game is being played on. After the defensive player has done this, he/she may/may not elect to pursue the offensive player/user. If the defensive player elects not to pursue the offensive player/user, the defensive player would simply place one of his/her feet on the ball until the offensive player/user has reached the previously announced location. In this case, the offensive player/user would freely advance, without the possibility of being pursued by a defensive player, to the announced location, but must stop once he/she has reached that point. Or, if the defensive player feels that his/her team can get the offensive player/user out, and the defensive player decides to pursue the offensive player/user, the defensive team may attempt to do so by either throwing or kicking the ball at the offensive player/user. If the ball comes in contact with the offensive player/user before he/she reaches the announced location, the offensive team receives an out and the offensive player/user must rejoin his/her team. If the defensive team was unsuccessful in attempting to get the offensive player/user out by kicking or throwing the ball at the offensive player/user, the offensive player/user would not only have made it to the announced location, but would also be allowed to freely advance one additional base. If the announced location had been home plate and the offensive player/user had successfully ran from home plate to 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and back to home plate again, with the defensive team unsuccessfully pursuing the offensive player/user, the offensive team would have the option of subtracting one of the offensive teams outs or subtracting one of the defensive teams points. If the result of the play is that the offensive player/user, who""s turn it currently is, is supposed to stop at a base but has advanced beyond that base, he/she may freely return without the threat of receiving an out.